


FaceTime

by elpinkerton



Category: Rivers Cuomo - Fandom, Weezer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Facetime, Fluffy Smut, Short One Shot, slightly smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elpinkerton/pseuds/elpinkerton
Summary: Just a short, fun "imagine" scenario based on his periscopes and selfies.





	FaceTime

One of her favourite things was when Rivers would FaceTime her while he was away on tour and they’d just watch each other doing normal, everyday stuff so it felt like they were doing it together. Sometimes he would call when the kids were at school and she’d have him all to herself. He’d just be messing around playing little bits of songs – some of his stuff, some old classics that they used to hear when they went out, back in their younger days. She would walk around their house with her phone or iPad and pitch it down wherever she was and they’d sing along to each other. She loved it when he played one of his songs. He’d often screw up the lyrics, they’d laugh about it and she’d tease that she must be making him nervous, even after all these years.

It was a fresh spring Monday morning, and she was enjoying a quiet moment after the kids had left for school, before she started her own work. The sun was streaming in through the big windows and she watched the steam from her coffee swirl up and disintegrate away. Her phone rang and snapped her out of her daydream. When she saw ‘Rivers would like to FaceTime’ on the screen, her heart fluttered.

“Hey you, good timing!” She answered.

“Thought I’d check in on my favourite girl.” He adjusted his glasses as he spoke.

“Oh I see, all your other girlfriends busy?” She joked, calling his bluff.

He laughed quietly and they chatted for a while about the kids and last night’s show. She felt his calm, even voice wash over her like a soothing wave. 

“Did you just get up?” She asked.

“Yeah, kinda,” he stretched his arms above his head and let his hands settle on the back of his neck. “We drove over night so I slept on the bus.” He scratched his head, mussing his hands through his hair, it was getting really long. He took a sip of his electrolytes and rolled it round his mouth before swallowing and she watched his throat move up and down as the liquid soothed his larynx and he licked his lips. She felt her stomach flip, realising he could still make her nervous too. 

“You know one of the days I should put on a show for you instead.” She was only half-joking.

Rivers felt his cock twitch at the thought. “Mmm, why don’t you?” His big brown eyes narrowed and a devilish smile formed on his lips.

She could never be sure no one would walk in on them; life on the road meant very little privacy, there was always someone hassling him for something and their little chats and singing sessions would get interrupted frequently. Still, she had to admit she liked the idea of performing for him, and the thought that someone might walk in made it that bit more thrilling. She decided to go for it.

“You’d like that, huh? You like to watch, don’t you?” She stroked a finger around her nipple, knowing the reaction it would cause in him.

“You always know what I like”, he said as he palmed himself through his jeans, his cock now hardening and straining against the fabric. She heard him unbuckle his belt and undo the zipper. “Go ahead, no one’s coming in here.” He spoke in a steady timbre that belied his quickening heart rate.

She trusted him, she always had, which was fortunate because he was always getting her to try things she might otherwise have been to shy to do. She walked over to a comfy chair to sit down and as she did, she gave him a gratuitous boob flash and he giggled, “Aw yeah, baby!”

“The things you get me to do,” She laughed. “I swear to god if anyone comes in…”

Rivers jumped up and out of shot for a second, coming back he reassured her gently, “Door’s locked. Girl, let me see you.” 

At the hint of pleading in his voice she felt a pulse shoot from between her legs, up through her stomach and to her heart; she wanted to give him everything he desired. As she sat down, she hitched her dress up to her hips and propped her phone on the coffee table in front of her. She hooked her thumbs over the sides of her panties and slid them down and off. She touched the area she knew so well, stroking her slick, wet folds, making sure he could see what she was doing. She could only see his face on the screen but not his hands, or anything below his shoulders. The way he was looking down into his phone made her feel like she should be on her knees in front of him. She’d make sure she’d give him a good show.

As her fingers worked, she spoke, “I want you so bad, I wish you were here, I want your cock in my mouth, I want to taste you and touch you…”

“Dirty talk too, uhh, you do know what I like.” Rivers was struggling to keep it steady now, his breathing getting shaky as he sucked air in through his teeth. His lower lip hung open as his eyes rolled back, eyelids partially closed as his own strokes got faster.

“One of my many talents,” She managed to reply. “Uhh god, I wish your hands were doing this to me,” she panted as she found the sweet spot. “I want your mouth on me, I -uhh god- want, your hands all over me, your cock inside me…”

This was too much, he couldn’t hold back any longer, his head tipped back and groaned out, “God DAMN, girl!” His voice as he came was enough to send her over the edge too. She got off on the fact that she could make him lose his mind and rode out her own climax for as long as she could.

She breathed out slowly and cleared her throat. “Well!” They both giggled. Then there was a knock at the door and sure enough someone called his name. She slid her dress back down and she felt her cheeks flush slightly. “Sounds like someone needs you, you better get cleaned up. Call me back later and we’ll see about an encore.” 

He stared, doe-eyed at her through the screen. “Be right there!” He stalled the person knocking at the door.

She winked. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” He smiled at her, his big, full smile that he used sparingly, and melted her heart right there on the spot.


End file.
